Romans and Greeks read TLT
by DisneyReader
Summary: First story, don't be too mean. The Romans meet the Greeks and have to read the two series, PJO and HOO. Not good at summaries. If you don't like Jasper or Percabeth don't read. Sets right before MOA. Rated Teen just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Reyna's POV

I smiled as Percy Jackson was donned praetor, suddenly a bright white light surrounded some of the Romans and we disappeared.

Annabeths POV

I sat down by the ocean and let the tears fall out. "_Calm down", _I thought to myself, _"You'll see him in three days!" _

"Annabeth!" I heard someone call, I looked up and saw Piper and Jason running to me. "Annabeth!" Piper called, "Chiron wants to talk to us before we leave!"

_I_ sighed and stood up, suddenly a bright light surrounded Jason, Piper, and I and we disappeared.

- (line break)

I looked around Jason, Piper, Clarisse, Chris, Katie, The Stolls, Leo, Thalia, Grover, and I were in a large room with white everything. White walls, white carpet, white couches, white table, white staircase, and white chandelier. Across from us were a bunch of teenagers in purple shirts.

"Where are we?" Asked Katie.

A note appeared on the table, Piper picked it up and read it:

_Dear Demigods,_

_Hey! Whats up? I don't care. Anyway right now time is frozen so that you guys can read two series of books. Please refrain from killing each other, as that would cost me extra paperwork. Dionysus give me the letter. Hey Hermes and Apollo here. Demigods please state your name, last name if you want but nothing else. Oh and Octavian their not traitors._

_The awesomest Gods (and Dinoysus)_

We all stared at each other. Then one of the purple demigods said:

"Reyna".

"Octavian".

"Gwen".

"Bobby".

"Dakota".

"Hazel."

"Frank".

"Percy".

Everything was quiet for a moment. _"Seaweed brain!" I thought. _I was going to say something but Thalia and Grover beat me to it.

"Perrrrcy!" Grover cried. He and Thalia ran up to Percy. Thalia looked at him worriedly. "Do you remember us?" She asked.

Percy smiled, "Took a while, but how could I forget my best friend and annoying cousin?" He asked. Grover and Percy did a brohug and Thalia hit him.

"What was that for Pinecone Face?" He asked rubbing his arm.

"Do you know how worried we were?" She demanded.

Percy snorted, "You care about me!"

"What what no I don't! Where did you get that idea?"

Grover rolled his eyes and dragged Thalia back to a couch.

Clarisse, Chris, Katie, and The Stolls went up. I don't think Percy saw me because I was behind Piper and Jason. Jason went up.

"So your the famous Percy huh?" Jason asked.

Percy smiled, "Yep and you must be the praetor Jason, you can be preator again."

All the Romans gasped but Percy ignored him.

Percy looked at Grover, "Hey Grover, uh, is there anyone else here?"

I smiled and pushed myself forward. "Seaweed Brain", I whispered.

"Wise Girl", He whispered back.

I threw my arms around him and we kissed for what seemed like forever, Clarisse ruined the moment.

"Get a room!" She called.

I unwrapped myself from Percy's neck and he grabbed my hand. I turned and glared at Clarisse. Suddenly all the Romans gasped.

I looked over and saw them staring at Percy's shirt. I looked down and gasped to. His shirt which used to be purple like the Romans turned the same color as our shirts, orange.

All the Greeks, excluding Piper Jason and Leo (**let's call them the trio**) cheered. Percy and I sat down on one of the couches on the Greek side.

**Sitting arrangement: Roman side: Dakota Bobby Octavian (by himself) Reyna Gwen, Hazel Frank**

**Greek Side: Thalia, Grover, Leo, Connor, Travis, Katie, Piper, Jason, Annabeth, Percy, Clarisse, Chris**

I looked up at the Romans and saw Hazel and Frank smiling at Percy, Octavian was glaring at all of us, and Reyna was staring at Jason.

I knew she was probably upset with Jason for not joining the correct side like Percy did to us.

"Thalia Grace".

"Grover Underwood".

"Leo Valdez".

I saw Hazel gasp, I didn't know why though.

"Travis-"

"And Connor Stoll".

"Katie Gardner".

"Piper Mclean."

"Jason Grace, and yes Thalia and I are siblings."

"Annabeth Chase." I said.

"Clarisse La-rue".

"Chris."

There was another bright light and a small brown box appeared

Thalia who was closest to the box opened it and pulled out a book.

**"**Percy Jackson and the Olympians: The Lightning Thief."

Thalia opened the book.

**Chapter 1: I accidentally vaporize my Pre-algebra teacher.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nada.

Bold is story.

Jason's POV

**Chapter 1: I accidentally vaporize my pre-algebra teacher**

"Accidentally?" Travis asked, while Connor snickered.

Percy blushed.

**Look I didn't want to be a half-blood.**

Everyone except Octavian nodded.

**If you're reading this because you think you might be one, my advice is:**

All the Greeks except, the Trio, Annabeth, and Percy gasped.

"What?" Piper asked.

Thalia just shook her head, "Percy has terrible advice."

"Hey!" Percy cried.

**close this book right now. Believe whatever lie your mom or dad told about your birth, and try to lead a normal life. Being a half-blood is dangerous. It's scary. Most of the time, it gets you killed in painful, nasty ways. If you're a normal kid, reading this because you think it's fiction, great. Read on. I envy you for being able to believe that none of this ever happened. But if you recognize yourself in these pages- if you feel something stirring inside- stop reading immediately. You might be one of us. And once you know that, it's only a matter of time before they sense it too, and they'll come for you. Don't say I didn't warn you.**

**My name is Percy Jackson.**

**I'm twelve years old. Until a few months ago, I was a boarding student at Yancy Academy, a private school for troubled kids in upstate New York. Am I a troubled kid?**

"YES!" All the Greeks except the trio said.

**Yeah. You could say that.**

All the Greeks, including the Trio burst out laughing. Some of the Romans made small smiles. Percy blushed.

**I could start at any point in my short miserable life to prove it, but things really started going bad last May, when our sixth-grade class took a field trip to Manhattan-twenty-eight mental-case kids and two teachers on a yellow school bus heading to the Metropolitan Museum of Art to look at ancient Greek and Roman stuff.**

Annabeth smiled, "Lucky."

**I know-it sounds like torture.**

Percy ducked, "Sorry!" Annabeth rolled her eyes and kissed him on the cheek.

**Most Yancy field trips were. **

**But Mr. Brunner, our Latin teacher**

The Romans smiled, happy by the mention Latin.

**Was leading the trip, so I had hopes.**

**Mr. Brunner was this middle-aged guy in a motorized wheelchair. He had thinning hair and a scruffy beard and a frayed tweed jacket, which always smelled like coffee. You wouldn't think he'd be cool, but he told stories and jokes and let us play games in class. He also had this awesome collection of Roman armor and weapons,**

"I asked him, there were Greek." Percy said. The Romans frowned. Oh right they don't know anything about Greeks.

**so he was the only teacher whose class didn't put me to sleep.**

**I hoped the trip would be okay. At least, I hoped that for once I wouldn't get in troubled.**

"Let me guess", Annabeth said, "You did?" Percy nodded, Annabeth turned to the Romans. "Percy has the worst luck". Percy pouted and Annabeth leaned into his chest.

**Boy I was wrong.**

**See, bad things happen to me on field trips. Like at my fifth-grade school, when we went to the Saratoga battlefield, I had this accident , with a Revolutionary War cannon. I wasn't aiming for the school bus, but of course I got expelled anyway.**

All the Greeks and Bobby and Dakota burst out laughing.

**And before that, at my fourth-grade school, when we took a behind-the-scenes tour of the Marine World shark pool, I sort of hit the wrong lever on the catwalk and our class took an unplanned swim. **

By now even Hazel, Frank, and Gwen were laughing. Reyna was smiling like she was holding back a laugh.

**And the time before that... Well, you get the idea.**

"No we don't!" Yelled Leo who was on the floor with the Stoll brothers.

**This trip, I was determined to be good. All the way into the city, I put up with Nancy Bobofit, the freckly, redheaded kleptomaniac girl, hitting my best friend Grover**

Grover smiled, "I was your best friend?"

Percy smiled, "Still am".

I was starting to like Percy, he seemed like a nice guy.

**in the back of the head with chunks of peanut butter-and-ketchup sandwich. **

"Eww!" Gwen and Piper said, they looked at each other and smiled.

**Grover was an easy target. He was scrawny. He cried when he got frustrated. He must've been held back several grades, because he was the only sixth grader with acne and he was crippled. He had a note excusing him from PE for the rest of his life because he had some kind of muscular disease in his legs. He walked funny, like every step hurt him, but don't let that fool you. You should've seen him run when it was enchilada day in the cafeteria.**

"Grover!" All the older Greek Demigods said. Grover blushed.

**Anyway, Nancy Bobofit was throwing wads of sandwich that stuck in his curly brown hair,**

"I'm gonna pound her", Thalia and Clarisse said at the same time, they looked at each other and then smiled.

**and she knew I couldn't do anything back to her because I was already on probation. The headmaster had threatened me with death by in-school suspension if anything bad, embarrassing, or even mildly entertaining happened on the trip.**

**"I'm going to kill her", I mumbled.**

**Grover tried to calm me down, "It's okay. I like peanut butter."**

**He dodged another piece of Nancy's lunch.**

**"That's it", I started to get up, but Grover pulled me back to my seat. **

**"You're already on probation," he reminded me. "You know who'll get blamed if anything happens."**

**Looking back on it, I wish I'd decked Nancy Bobofit**

"You can still do it!" Thalia, Clarisse, and Annabeth said

**right then and there. In-school suspension would've been nothing compared to the mess I was about to get myself into.**

**Mr. Brunner led the museum tour.**

**He rode up front in his wheelchair, guiding us through the big echoey galleries, past marble statues and glass cases full of really old black-and-orange pottery**

Annabeth looked so happy, "Why couldn't I have gone", She whined.

**It blew my mind that this stuff had survived for two thousand, three thousand years.**

**He gathered us around a thirteen-foot-tall statue column with a big sphinx, and started telling us how it was a grave marker, a stele, for a girl about our age. He told us about the carving on the sides. I was trying to listen to what he had to say,**

"WOW! PERCY IS TRYING TO LEARN!" Everyone (except the romans and the trio) shouted.

Percy blushed. I wondered if my friends would be like this.

**because it was kind of interesting, but everybody around me was talking, and every time I told them to shut up, the other teacher chaperone, Mrs. Dodds, would give me the evil eye.**

**Mrs. Dodds was this little math teacher from Georgia who always wore a black leather jacket, even though she was fifty years old. She looked mean enough to ride a Harley right into your locker. She had come to Yancy halfway through the year, when our last math teacher had a nervous breakdown.**

**From her first day, Mrs. Dodds loved Nancy Bobofit and figured I was devil spawn.**

"Nah", said Thalia, "That's Nico". The Romans stared at us, finally Reyna spoke.

"You know Nico?" She asked.

Annabeth frowned, "Yes, we brought him to Camp Half-blood when he and his sister were 10 and 12".

Octavian started screaming, "TRAITOR TRAITOR!" Then out of nowhere he stopped talking.

"What's wrong with him?" Asked Katie.

A note fall from the sky, Reyna grabbed it and read.

_Dude, don't you read? We said their not traitors. Your lips will be stuck shut for the rest of the chapter._

_#Yourwelcome (Do you like the hashtag? It's a new thing Hermes and I started._

_Apollo_

**She would point her crooked finger at me and say, "Now, honey," real sweet, and I knew I was going to get after-school detention for a month.**

Leo whistled, "That's longer than I ever got".

**One time, after she'd made me erase answers out of old math workbooks until midnight, I told Grover I didn't think Mrs. Dodds was human. He looked at me, real serious, and said, "You're absolutely right."**

"Grover!" Everyone yelled.

His ears turned pink, "I didn't think he'd remember!"

**Mr. Brunner kept talking about Greek funeral art. **

**Finally, Nancy Bobofit snicker something about the naked guy on the stele, and I turned around and said, "Will you _shut up?"_ **

**It came out louder than I meant it to.**

Everyone laughed again.

**The whole group laughed. Mr. Brunner stopped his story.**

**"Mr. Jackson," he said, "did you have a comment?" **

**My face was totally red. I said, "No, sir."**

**Mr. Brunner pointed to one of the pictures on the side. "Perhaps you'll tell us what this picture represents?"**

**I looked at the carving, and felt a flush of relief, because I actually recognized it. "That's Kronos eating his kids right?"**

**"Yes," Mr. Brunner said, obviously not satisfied. "And he did this because..."**

**"Well..." I racked my brain to remember. "Kronos was the king god, and-"**

"God? Really Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth asked.

He shrugged.

**"God?" Mr. Brunner asked.**

**"Titan", I corrected myself. "And... he didn't trust his kids, who were the gods. So, um,**

"Percy's normal answer", Thalia whispered to Clarisse (**AN: Their friends in this I decided)**

"Hey! I heard that!" Percy yelled. Everyone laughed.

**Kronos ate them right? But his wife hid baby Zeus, and gave Kronos a rock to eat instead. And later when Zeus grew up, he tricked his dad, Kronos, into barfing up his brothers and sisters-"**

**"Eeew!" said one of the girls behind him,**

"Why?" Asked Hazel, "He got it right!"

**"-and so there was this big fight between the gods and the Titans," I continued, "And the gods won".**

"Dude you summed up a ten year war in like three sentences!" I said.

Annabeth nodded, agreeing with me.

"Sorry!" Percy said, "I wasn't smart then!"

"Still isn't" Clarisse stage-whispered.

Everyone burst out laughing. Percy pouted and Annabeth kissed him on the cheek.

**Some snickers from the group.**

**Behind me, Nancy Bobofit mumbled to a friend, "Like we're going to use this in real life. Like it's going to say on our job applications, 'Please explain why Kronos ate his kid.'"**

Everyone looked annoyed, "It's important to us!"

**"And why, Mr. Jackson," Brunner said, "to paraphrase Miss Bobofit's excellent question, does this matter in real life?"**

"Busted!" Leo and the Stolls snickered.

**"Busted," Grover muttered.**

"We think like a donkey!" Connor cried.

Grover kicked him, "Goat!"

**"Shut up," Nancy hissed, her face even brighter red than her hair.**

**At least Nancy got packed, too. Mr. Brunner was the only one who ever caught her saying anything wrong. He had radar ears.**

"More like horse ears", The Greeks muttered, the Romans looked at them weirdly.

**I thought about his question and shrugged. "I don't know, sir."**

"His usual answer", Travis whispered to Thalia.

They both burst out laughing ignoring the stares from everyone else.

**"I see." Mr. Brunner looked disappointed. "Well, half credit, Mr. Jackson. Zeus did indeed feed Kronos a mixture of mustard and wine, which made him disgorge his other five children, who, of course, being immortal gods, had been living and growing up completely undigested in the Titan's stomach. The gods defeated their father, sliced him to pieces with his own scythe, and scattered his remains in Tartarus, the darkest part of the Underworld. On that happy note, it's time for lunch.**

"Great subject change", Bobby snorted.

**Mrs. Dodds, would you lead us back outside?"**

**The class drifted off, the girls holding their stomachs, the guys pushing each other around and acting like doofuses.**

"Guys are doofuses", Thalia sniffed.

"HEY!" All the Guys shouted except Octavian who sounded more like, "MMPH!"

**Grover and I were about to follow when Mr. Brunner said, "Mr. Jackson."**

**I knew that was coming.**

Dakota gasped, "Dude why didn't you tell us you could tell the future?" He slurred.

Hazel rolled her eyes and took his kool-aid and Gwen slapped him in the back of the head.

"Continue Thalia", Gwen said.

**I told Grover to keep going. **

**Then I turned toward Mr. Brunner. "Sir?"**

**Mr. Brunner had this look that wouldn't let you- intense brown eyes that could've been a thousand years old and had seen everything.**

"Longer", said all the Greeks. The Romans looked at them weirdly.

**"You must learn the answer to my question," Mr. Brunner told me.**

**"About the Titan?"**

**"About real life. And how your studies apply to it."**

**"Oh".**

"His favorite word", Clarisse stage-whispered. This time both Greek and Roman demigods laughed.

**"What you learn from me," he said, "is vitally important. I expect you to treat it such. I will accept only the best from you, Percy Jackson."**

**I wanted to get angry, this guy pushed me so hard.**

**I mean sure it was kind of cool on tournament days, when he dressed up in a suit of Roman armor and shouted: "What ho!" and challenged us, sword-point against chalk, to run to the board and name every Greek and Roman person who had ever lived, and their mother, and what god they worshipped.**

"Best class!" All the boy demigods said (except Octavian, Grover, and Percy)

"It was pretty fun", Percy said smiling.

**But Mr. Brunner expected me to be as good as everybody else, despite the fact that I have dyslexia and attention deficit disorder and I had never made above a C- in my life. No- he didn't expect me to be _as good; _he expected me to be _better_. And I just couldn't learn all those names andfacts, much less spell them correctly.**

**I mumbled something about trying harder, while Mr. Brunner took one long sad look at the stele, like he'd been at this girl's funeral.**

**He told me to go outside and eat my lunch.**

**The class gathered on the front steps of the museum, where we could watch the foot traffic along Fifth Avenue. **

**Overhead, a huge storm was brewing, with clouds blacker than I'd ever seen over the city. I figured maybe it was global warming or something, because the weather all across New York state had been weird since Christmas. We'd had massive snow storms, flooding, wildfires from lightning strikes. I wouldn't have been surprised if this was a hurricane blowing in.**

**Nobody else seemed to notice. Some of the guys were pelting pigeons with Lunchables**

"Poor birds", Hazel murmured frowning.

**crackers. Nancy Bobofit was trying to pickpocket something from a lady's purse, and, of course, Mrs. Dodds wasn't seeing a thing.**

**Grover and I sat on the edge of the fountain, away from the others. We thought that maybe if we did that, everybody wouldn't know we were from that school- the school for loser freaks who couldn't make it anywhere else.**

"Did it work?" I asked.

Grover shook his head.

**"Detention?" Grover asked.**

**"Nah," I said. "Not from Brunner. I just wish he'd lay off me sometimes. I mean-I'm not a genius."**

"True", the older Greeks snickered.

**Grover didn't say anything for a while. Then, when I thought he was going to give me some deep philosophical comment to make me feel, he said, "Can I have your apple?" **

Everyone burst out laughing.

"I'm using that next time!" Leo said wiping tears from his eyes, the Stolls and Bobby nodded in agreement.

**I didn't have much of an appetite, so I let him take it. **

**I watched the stream of cabs going down Fifth Avenue, and thought about my mom's apartment, only a little ways uptown from where we sat. I haven't seen her since Christmas. I wanted so bad to jump in a taxi and head home. She'd hug me and be glad to see me, but she'd be disappointed too. She'd send me right back to Yancy, remind that I had to try harder, even if this was my sixth school in six years and I was probably going to be kicked out again. I wouldn't be able to stand that sad look she'd give me.**

**Mr. Brunner parked his wheelchair at the base of the handicapped ramp. He ate celery while he read a paperback novel. A red umbrella stuck up from the back of his chair, making it look like a motorized café table.**

Leo's eyes grew wide and he took out a notebook and started writing stuff. The Romans stared at him. "Vulcan's kid." I said. They nodded in understanding.

**I was about to unwrap my sandwich when Nancy Bobofit appeared in front of me with her ugly friends- I guess she'd gotten tired of stealing from the tourists- and dumped her half-eaten lunch in Grover's lap.**

"I'm going to help you get her", Percy said to Annabeth.

**"Oops." She grinned at me with her crooked teeth. Her freckles were orange, as if somebody had spray-painted her face with liquid Cheetos.**

"EEEW!" All the girls said, shivering.

**I tried to stay cool. The school counselor had told me a million times, "Count to ten, get control of your temper." But I was so mad my mind went blank. A wave roared in my ears.**

**I don't remember touching her, but the next thing I knew, Nancy was sitting on her butt in the fountain, screaming, "Percy pushed me!"**

**Mrs. Dodds materialized next to us.**

**Some of the kids were whispering: "Did you see-"**

**"-the water-"**

**"-like it grabbed her-"**

I was impressed so were Piper and Leo. "That's awesome!" Leo said smiling. I nodded in agreement.

**I didn't know what they were talking about. All I knew was that I was in trouble again.**

**As soon as Mrs. Dodds was sure poor little Nancy was okay, promising to get her a new shirt at the museum gift shop, etc., etc., Mrs. Dodds turned on me. There was a triumphant fire in her eyes, as if I'd done something she'd been waiting for all semester. "Now, honey-"**

**"I know," I grumbled. "A month erasing workbooks."**

"DON'T GUESS YOUR PUNISHMENT! IT'S ROLL 54!" The Stolls and Bobby screamed at the same time.

**That wasn't the right thing to say.**

**"Come ****with me," Mrs. Dodds said. **

**"Wait!" Grover yelped. "It was me. _I _pushed her."**

**I stared at him, stunned. I couldn't believe he was trying to cover for me. Mrs. Dodds scared Grover to death.**

**She glared at him so hard his whiskery chin trembled.**

**"I don't think so, Mr. Underwood," she said.**

**"But-"**

**"You-_will_-stay-here."**

**Grover looked at me desperately.**

**"It's okay, man," I told him. "Thanks for trying."**

**"Honey," Mrs. Dodds barked at me. "_No_w_."_**

**Nancy Bobofit smirked. I gave her my deluxe I'll-kill-you-later stare.**

Everyone who got that stare shivered.

**Then I turned to face Mrs. Dodds, but she wasn't there. She was standing at the museum entrance, way at the top of the steps, gesturing impatiently at me to come on.**

**How'd she get there so fast?**

**I have moments like that a lot, when my falls asleep or something, and the next thing I know I've missed something, as if a puzzle piece fell out of the universe and left me staring at the blank place behind it. The school counselor told me this was part of the ADHD, my brain misinterpreting things.**

**I wasn't so sure.**

**I went after Mrs. Dodds.**

**Halfway up the steps, I glanced back at Grover. He was looking pale, cutting his eyes between me and Mr. Brunner to notice what was going on, but Mr. Brunner was absorbed in his novel. **

**I looked back up. Mrs. Dodds had disappeared again. She was now inside the building, at the end of the entrance hall. **

**Okay, I thought. She's going to make me buy a new shirt for Nancy at the gift shop.**

**But apparently that wasn't the plan.**

**I followed her deeper into the museum. When I finally caught up to her, we were back in the Greek and Roman section.**

**Except four us, the gallery was empty. **

**Mrs. Dodds stood with her arms crossed in front of a big marble frieze of the Greek gods. She was making this weird noise in her throat, like growling. **

**Even without the noise, I would've been nervous. It's weird being alone with a teacher, especially Mrs. Dodds. Something about the way she looked at the frieze, as if she wanted to pulverize it...**

**"You've been giving us problems, honey," she said.**

**I did the safe thing. I said, "Yes, ma'am."**

**She tugged on the cuffs of her leather jacket. "Did you really think you would get away with it?"**

**The look in her eyes was beyond mad. It was evil.**

**She's a teacher, I thought nervously. It's not like she's going to hurt me. **

**I said, "I'll-I'll try harder, ma'am."**

**Thunder shook the building.**

**"We are not fools, Percy Jackson," Mrs. Dodds said. "It was only a matter of time before we found you out. Confess, and you will suffer less pain."**

**I didn't know what she was talking about.**

**All I could think of was that the teachers must've found the illegal stash of candy I'd been selling out of my dorm room.**

Everyone laughed, "Perce that's awesome!" The Stolls shouted.

**Or maybe they'd realized I got my essay on _Tom Sawyer _from the Internet without ever reading the book.**

Annabeth punched him lightly on the shoulder, "Percy! It's a good book!" He shrugged, "Sorry Wise girl", he kissed her lightly on the forehead.

**and now they were going to take away my grade. Or worse, they were going to make me read the book.**

**"Well?" She demanded,**

**"Ma'am, I don't..."**

**"Your time is up," she hissed.**

**Then the weirdest thing happened. Her eyes began to glow like barbecue coals. Her fingers stretched, turning into talons. Her jacket melted into large, leathery wings. She wasn't human. She was a shriveled hag with bat wings and claws and a mouth full of yellow fangs, and she was about to slice me to ribbons.**

"A fury..." Annabeth whispered. The Roman demigods eyes widened.

**Then things got even stranger.**

**Mr. Brunner, who'd been out in front of the museum a minute before, wheeled his chair into the doorway of the gallery, holding a pen in his hand.**

**"What ho, Percy!" he shouted, and tossed the pen through the air. **

**Mrs. Dodds lunged at me.**

**With a yelp, I dodged and felt talons slash the air next to my ear. I snatched the ballpoint pen out of the air, it wasn't a pen anymore. It was a sword- Mr. Brunner's bronze sword, which he always used on tournament day.**

**Mrs. Dodds spun toward me with a murderous look in her eyes.**

**My knees were jelly. My hands were shaking so bad I almost dropped the sword.**

**She snarled, "Die, honey!"**

**And she flew straight at me. **

**Absolute terror ran through my body. I did the only thing that came naturally: I swung the sword.**

**The metal blade hit her shoulder and passed clean through her body as if she were made of water. _Hisss!_**

**Mrs. Dodds was a sand castle in a power fan. She exploded into yellow powder, vaporized on the spot, leaving nothing but the smell of sulfur and a dying screech and a chill of evil in the air, as if those two glowing red eyes were still watching me.**

Everyone else and I stared at Percy in awe. "You killed a fury without practice?" Leo asked amazed. Percy nodded, "Just wait till-" Annabeth put her hand over his mouth, "Sorry no spoilers."

**I was alone.**

**There was a ballpoint pen in my hand.**

**Mr. Brunner wasn't there. Nobody was there but me.**

**My hands were still trembling. My lunch must've been contaminated with magic mushrooms or something.**

Travis turned to Katie, "Katie-".

"No Travis, magic mushrooms don't exist." She said.

Travis pouted.

**Had I imagined the whole thing?**

**I went back outside.**

**It had started to rain.**

**Grover was sitting by the fountain, a museum map tented over hi head. Nancy Bobofit was still standing there, soaked from her swim in the fountain, grumbling to her ugly friends. When she saw me, she said, "I hope Mrs. Kerr whipped your butt."**

"Who?" Thalia asked.

**I said, "Who?"**

Thalia screamed while everyone except a couple of Romans *cough* Octavian and Reyna *cough*.

**"Our _teacher. _Duh!" **

**I blinked. We had no teacher named Mrs. Kerr. I asked Nancy what she was talking about.**

**She just rolled her eyes and turned away.**

**I asked Grover where Mrs. Dodds was.**

**He said, "Who?"**

**But he paused first, and he wouldn't look at me**

"GROVER!" The Hermes and Mercury children screamed. He shrugged his ears turning pink.

**so I thought he was messing with me.**

**"Not funny, man," I told him. "This is serious."**

**Thunder boomed overhead.**

**I saw Mr. Brunner sitting under his red umbrella, reading his book, as if he'd never moved.**

**I went over to him.**

**He looked up, a little distracted. "Ah, that would be my pen. Please bring your own writing utensil in the future, Mr. Jackson."**

**I handed Mr. Brunner his pen. I hadn't even realized I was still holding it.**

**"Sir," I said, "where's Mrs. Dodds?"**

**He stared at me blankly. "Who?"**

**"The other chaperone. Mrs. Dodds. The pre-algebra teacher."**

**He frowned and sat forward looking mildly concerned. "Percy there is no Mrs. Dodds on this trip. As far as I know, there has never been a Mrs. Dodds at Yancy Academy. Are you feeling all right?"**

Bobby whistled, "It's too bad we'll never see him again. He can lie."

All the Greeks glanced at each other knowingly.

"What?" Reyna asked frowning.

We shook our heads and Thalia handed the book to Katie.

**Chapter 2: Three old ladies knit the socks of death**

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys! I will try to update every day if not every other day! Hope you enjoyed. Reviews are appreciated. WHo should I add in next (I have a few ideas too when their done with this book) I'll going to do all the books.**

**-DisneyReader**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own (as one of my favorite songs say) Zippity-do-da

Annabeth's POV

Katie opened to chapter 2 and read

**Three old ladies knit the socks of death**

Everyone else, except Percy and Grover who looked down, were trying to figure out what that meant. Katie continued.

**I was used to the occasional weird experience but usually they were over quickly. This twenty-four/seven hallucination was more than I could handle**

"Even we couldn't do that", Travis said.

"And you better nevertry", Katie said.

"Yes ma'am!" Travis said saluting Katie. Some people rolled their eyes and some (Leo and Connor) snickered.

**For the rest of the school year, the entire campus seemed to be playing some kind of trick on me. The students acted as if they were completely and totally convinced that Mrs. Kerr-a perky blond woman whom I'd never seen in my life until she got on our bus at the end of the field trip-had been our pre-algebra teacher since Christmas. Every so often I would spring a Mrs. Dodds reference on somebody, just to see if I could trip them up, but they would stare at me like I was psycho.**

"Cause you are psycho." Clarisse said. Percy glared at her. Everyone started laughing.

One thing I noticed during this book is that the Romans and us, the Greeks, were getting along. Just wait until the figure out about Camp Half-Blood.

**It got so I almost believed them-Mrs. Dodds had never existed.**

**Almost.**

"Who wants to bet it's Grover's fault?" Bobby asked.

"That's a bad bet". Connor said, "We all know he can't lie."  
**But Grover couldn't fool me. When I mentioned the name Dodds to him, he would hesitate, then claim she didn't exist. But I knew he was lying.**

"See?" Connor asked.

Bobby shook his head, "Too bad I would have made an easy buck."

**Something was going on. Something _had _happened at the museum. **

**I didn't have much time to think about it during the days, but at night, visions of Mrs. Dodds with talons and leathery wings would wake me up in a cold sweat. **

**The freak weather continued, which didn't help my mood. One night, a thunderstorm blew out the windows in my dorm room. A few days later, the biggest tornado ever spotted in the Hudson Valley touched down only fifty miles from Yancy Academy. One of the current events we studied in social studies was the unusual number of small planes that had gone down in sudden squalls in the Atlantic that year.**

**I started feeling cranky and irritable most of the time. My grades slipped from Ds to Fs. **

I hit Percy again. "Whats wrong with you? You have to keep your grades up!"

"Sorry!" He said, "I did better next year! I promise!" I rolled my eyes but stopped hitting him.

**I got into more fights with Nancy Bobofit and her friends. I was sent out into the hallway in almost every class.**

**Finally, when our English teacher, Mr. Nicoll, asked me for the millionth time why I was too lazy to study for spelling tests,**

Hazel looked annoyed, "But you have dyslexia!" She said clenching her fists, "That's so mean!"

**I snapped. I called him an old sot. I wasn't even sure what it meant, but it sounded good.**

**The headmaster sent my mom a letter the following week, making it official: I would not be invited back next year to Yancy Academy.**

**Fine, I told myself. Just fine. **

**I was homesick.**

"Aww", all the girls excluding Clarisse cooed.

**I wanted to be with my mom in our little apartment on the Upper East side, even if I had to go to public school and put up with my obnoxious stepfather and his stupid poker parties.**

"Paul doesn't seem like a gambler", Thalia replied thoughtfully.

"Not Paul", Grover said so softly almost like a whisper, "His first stepdad."

**and yet... there were things I'd miss at Yancy. The view of the woods out my dorm window, the woods out my dorm window, the Hudson River in the distance, the smell of pine trees. I'd miss Grover, **

"You can get all that at camp." Piper reminded him.

"I didn't know it existed then." Percy said shrugging.

"Camp?" Reyna questioned, "Like Camp Jupiter?"

"Not exactly." Katie said.

**who'd been a good friend, even if he was a little strange. I worried how he'd survive next year without me.**

**I'd miss Latin class, too-Mr. Brunner's crazy tournament days and his faith that I could do well.**

**As exam week got closer, Latin was the only test I studied for. I hadn't forgotten what Mr. Brunner had told me about this subject being life-and-death for me. I wasn't sure why, but I'd started to believe him.**

"Good, it's true." Jason said.

**The evening before my final, I got so frustrated I threw the _Cambridge Guide to Greek Mythology _across my dorm room. Words had started swimming off the page, circling my head, the letters doing one-eighties as if they were riding skateboards. There was no way I was going to remember the difference between Chiron and Charon**

"Can now", Percy muttered

**or Polydictes and Polydeuces. And conjugating those Latin verbs? Forget it.**

"That's easy", Octavian scoffed (his punishment is over ;( sadly)

"Not for us", Annabeth shot back, "We're-"

Percy put a hand over her mouth, "Sorry no spoilers." Everyone chuckled.

**I paced the room, feeling like ants were crawling around inside my shirt.**

**I remembered Mr. Brunner's serious expression, his thousand-year-old eyes. _I will accept only the best from you, Percy Jackson._**

** I took a deep breath. I picked up the mythology book.**

**I'd never asked a teacher for help before. Maybe if I talked to Mr. Brunner, he could give me some pointers. At least I could apologize for the big fat F I was about to score on his exam. I didn't want to leave Yancy Academy with him thinking like I hadn't tried.**

**I walked downstairs to the faculty offices. Most of them were dark and empty, but Mr. Brunner's door was ajar, light from his window stretching across the hallway floor.**

**I was three steps from the door handle when I heard voices inside the office. Mr. Brunner asked a question. A voice that was definitely Grover's said "... worried about Percy, sir."**

**I froze.**

**I'm not usually an eavesdropper, but I dare you to try not listening if you hear you best friend talking about you to an adult.**

Everyone thought about that for a moment.

"True", Leo said.

**I inched closer.**

**"...alone this summer," Grover was saying. "I mean, a Kindly One In the _school_! Now that we know for sure, and _they _know too-"**

**"We would only make matters worse by rushing him," Mr. Brunner said. "We need the boy to mature more."**

"If Percy matured more, we would all be dead." Thalia smirked.

"Hey!" Percy cried. I rolled my eyes and kissed him on the cheek.

**"But he many not have time. The summer solstice deadline-"**

**"Will have to be resolved without him, Grover. Let him enjoy his ignorance while he still can."**

**"Sir, he _saw _her..."**

**"His imagination," Mr. Brunner insisted. "The Mist over the students and staff will be enough to convince him of that."**

**"Sir, I... I can't fail in my duties again." Grover's voice was choked with emotion.**

Thalia frowned, "Grover it wasn't your fault. It was my choice."

**"You know what that would mean."**

**"You haven't failed, Grover," Mr. Brunner said kindly. "I should have seen her for what she was. Now let's just worry about keeping Percy alive until next fall-"**

**The mythology book dropped out of my hand and hit the floor with a thud.**

"NO! RULE 97!" The Mercury/Hermes kids shouted.

**Mr. Brunner went silent.**

**My heart hammering, I picked up the book and backed down the hall.**

The Stolls sighed, "Good you're listening to rule 64."

**A shadow slid across the lighted glass of Brunner's office door, the shadow of something much taller than my wheelchair-bound teacher, holding something that looked suspiciously like an archer's bow.**

**I opened the nearest door and slipped inside.**

**A few seconds later I heard a slow _clop-clop-clop_, like muffled wood blocks, then a sound like an animal snuffling right outside my door. A large, dark shape paused in front of the glass, then moved on.**

**A bead of sweat trickled down my neck.**

**Somewhere in the hallway, Mr. Brunner spoke. "Nothing," he murmured. "My nerves haven't been right since the winter solstice."**

**"Mine neither," Grover said. "But I could have sworn..."**

**"Go back to the dorm," Mr. Brunner told him. "You've got a long day of exams tomorrow."**

**"Don't remind me."**

"Worse part of the job", Grover shook his head.

**The lights went out in Mr. Brunner's office.**

**I waited in the dark for what seemed like forever.**

**Finally, I slipped out into the hallway and made my way back up to the dorm.**

**Grover was lying on his bed, studying his Latin exam notes like he'd been there all night.**

**"Hey," he said, bleary-eyed. "You going to be ready for this test?" **

**I didn't answer.**

**"You look awful." He frowned. "Is everything okay?"**

"You suspected didn't you?" I asked.

Grover nodded.

**"Just...tired."**

**I turned so he couldn't read my expression, and started getting ready for bed.**

**I didn't understand what I'd heard downstairs. I wanted to believe I'd imagined the whole thing.**

**But one thing was clear: Grover and Mr. Brunner were talking about me behind my back. They thought I was in some kind of danger.**

**The next afternoon, as I was leaving the three-hour Latin exam,**

"THREE HOURS!" All the boy demigods (except Octavian, actually when I say everyone just take Octavian out of that) screamed.

**my eyes swimming with all the Greek and Roman names I'd misspelled, Mr. Brunner called me back inside.**

**For a moment, I was worried he'd found out about my eavesdropping the night before, but that didn't seem to be the problem.**

**"Percy," he said. "Don't be discouraged about leaving Yancy. It's...it's for the best."**

**His tone was kind, but the words still embarrassed me. Even though he was speaking quietly, the other kids finishing the test could hair. Nancy Bobofit smirked at me and made sarcastic little kissing motions with her lips.**

"Do you think she had a crush on you?" Gwen asked thoughtfully.

"If he did", I said, "I'm gonna kill her."

"It's okay Wise Girl", Percy whispered in my ear, "I only like you."

**I mumbled, "Okay, sir."**

**"I mean..." Mr. Brunner wheeled his chair back and forth, like he wasn't sure what to say. "This isn't the right place for you. It was only a matter of time."**

**My eyes stung.**

**Here was my favorite teacher, in front of the class, telling me I couldn't handle it. After saying he believed in me all year, now he was telling me I was destined to get kicked out.**

**"Right," I said trembling.**

**"No, no," Mr. Brunner said. "Oh confound it all. What I'm trying to say... you're not normal, Percy. That's nothing to be-"**

**"Thanks", I blurted. "Thanks a lot, sir, for reminding me."**

**"Percy-"**

**But I was already gone.**

**On the last day of the term, I shoved my clothes into my suitcase.**

**The other guys were joking around, talking about their vacation plans. One of them was going on a hiking trip to Switzerland. Another was cruising the Caribbean for a month. They were juvenile delinquents, like me, but they were _rich _ juvenile delinquents. Their daddies were executives, or ambassadors, or celebrities. I was a nobody, from a family of nobodies.**

**They asked me what I'd be doing this summer and I told them I was going back to the city.**

**What I didn't tell them was that I'd have to get a summer job walking dogs or selling magazine subscriptions, and spend me free time worrying about where I'd go to school in the fall.**

**"Oh," one of the guys said. "That's cool."**

**They went back to their conversation as if I'd never existed.**

**The only person I dreaded saying good-bye to was Grover, but as it turned out, I didn't have to. He'd booked a ticket to Manhattan on the same Greyhound as I had,**

"STALKER!" Leo, The Stolls, Bobby, and Dakota screamed.

**so there we were, together again, heading into the city.**

**During the whole bus ride, Grover kept glancing nervously down the aisle, watching the other passengers. It occurred to me that he'd always acted nervous and fidgety when we left Yancy, as if he expected something bad to happen. Before, I'd always assumed he was worried about getting teased. But there was nobody to tease him on the Greyhound. **

**Finally I couldn't stand it anymore**

**I said, "Looking for Kindly Ones?"**

"Bet you gave him a heart attack!" Jason said.

Grover nodded, "He did in deed."

**Grover nearly jumped out of his seat. "Wha-what do you mean?" **

**I confessed**

"Percy Percy Percy, we thought you could be a theif, but role 19 Never Confess." Connor said sadly, while Travis shook his head.

**a****bout eavesdropping on him and Mr. Brunner the night before the exam.**

**Grover's eye twitched. "How much did you hear?"**

**"Oh...not much. What's the summer solstice deadline?"**

**He winced. "Look Percy...I was just worried for you, see? I mean hallucinating about demon math teachers..."**

**"Grover-"**

**"And I was telling Mr. Brunner that maybe you were overstressed or something, because there was no such person as Mrs. Dodds, and..."**

**"Grover, you're a really, really bad liar."**

**His ears turned pink.**

**From his shirt pocket he fished out a grubby business card. "Just take this okay? In case you need me this summer."**

**The card was in fancy script, which was murder on my dyslexic eyes, but I finally made out something like:**

**Grover Underwood**

**Keeper**

**HAlf-blood Hill**

**Long Island, New York**

**(800) 009-0009**

The Romans looked confused.

"That's not our camp-"

"Keeper?"

"Half-blood hill?" They asked.

The Greek demigods and I smirked at each other but didn't say anything.  
**"what's Half-"**

**"Don't say it aloud!" he yelped. "That's my um... summer address."**

**My heart sank. Grover had a summer home. I'd never considered that his family might be as rich as the others at Yancy.**

Grover looked apologetic, "Sorry I didn't know you felt like that."

"It's okay Grover, I was upset and homesick too." Percy replied.

**"Okay," I said glumly. "So like, if I want to come visit your mansion."**

**He nodded. "Or...or if you need me."**

**"Why would I need you?'**

**It came out harsher than I meant it to.**

**Grover blushed right down to his Adam's apple. "Look, Percy, the truth is, I-I kind of have to protect you."**

**I stared at him.**

**All year long, I'd gotten in fights, keeping bullies away from him. I'd lost asleep worrying that he'd get beaten up next year without me.**

"You lost sleep for me?" Grover asked surprised.

Percy nodded, "I thought you were going to hurt and it would be my fault cause I couldn't help you."

I stared at Percy as everyone else did, I knew he put a lot on him but still, it was so sweet of him.

**And here he was acting like he was the one who defended _me._**

**"Grover," I said, "what exactly are you protecting me from?"**

**There was a huge grinding noise under our feet. Black smoke poured from the dashboard and the whole bus filled with a smell like rotten eggs. The driver cursed and limped the Greyhound over to the side of the highway.**

**After a few minutes clanking around in the engine compartment, the driver announced that we'd all have to get off. Grover and I filed outside with everybody else.**

**We were on a stretch of country road-no place you'd notice if you didn't break down there. On our side of the highway was nothing but maple trees and litter from passing cars. On the other side, across four lanes of asphalt shimmering with afternoon heat, was an old-fashioned fruit stand.**

**The stuff on sale looked really good: heaping boxes of blood red cherries and apples, walnuts and apricots, jugs of cider in a claw-foot tub full of ice. There were no customers, just three old ladies sitting in rocking chairs in the shade of a maple tree, knitting the biggest pair of socks I'd ever seen.**

**I mean these socks were the size of sweaters, but they were clearly socks. The lady on the right knitted one of them. The lady on the left knitted the other. The lady in the middle held an enormous basket of electric-blue yarn.**

**All three woman looked ancient, with pale faces wrinkled like fruit leather, silver hair tied back in white bandannas, bony arms sticking out of bleached cotton dresses.**

**The weirdest thing was, they seemed to be looking right at me.**

**I looked over at Grover to say something about this and saw that the blood had drained from his face. His nose was twitching.**

**"Grover?" I said. "Hey, man-"  
"Tell me they're not looking at you. They are aren't they?"**

**"Yeah. Weird, huh? You think those socks would fit me?"**

"Not the time Percy," Clarisse growled.

**"Not funny, Percy. Not funny at all."**

**The old lady in the middle took out a huge pair of scissors- gold and silver, long-bladed, like shears. I heard Grover catch his breath.**

**"We're getting on the bus," he told me. "Come on."**

**"What?" I said. "It's a thousand degrees In there."**

**"Come on!" He pried open the door and climbed inside, but I stayed back.**

**Across the road, the old ladies were still watching me. The middle one cut the yarn, and I swear I could hear that _snip_ _ across four lanes _of traffic. Her two friends balled up the electric-blue socks, leaving me wondering who they could possible be for- Sasquatch or Godzilla.**

**At the rear of the bus, the driver wrench a big chunk of smoking metal out of the engine compartment. The bus shuddered, and the engine roared back to life.**

**The passengers cheered.**

**"Darn right!" yelled the driver. He slapped the bus with his hat. "Everybody back on board!"**

**Once we get going, I started feeling feverish, as if I'd caught the flu.**

**Grover didn't look much better. He was shivering and his teeth were chattering.**

**"Grover?'**

**"Yeah?"**

**"What are you not telling me?" **

**He dabbed his forehead with his shirt sleeve. "Percy, what did you see back at the fruit stand?"**

**"You mean the old ladies? What is it about them, man?**

**They're not like...Mrs. Dodds, are they?"**

**His expression was hard to read, but I got the feeling that the fruit-stand ladies were something much worse that Mrs. Dodds. He said, "Just tell me what you saw."**

**"The middle one took out her scissors, and she cut the yarn."**

**He closed his eyes and made a gesture with his fingers that might've been crossing himself, but it wasn't. It was something else, something almost-older.**

**He said, "You saw her snip the cord."**

**"Yeah. So?" But even as I said it, I knew it was a big deal.**

**"This is not happening," Grover mumbled. He started chewing at his thumb. "I don't want this to be like the last time."**

"Grover." Thalia said, "I told you it was my choice."

**"What last time?"**

**"always sixth grade. They never get past sixth."**

**"Grover," I said because he was really starting to scare me. "What are you talking about?"**

**"Let me walk you home from the bus station. Promise me."**

**This seemed like a strange request to me, but I promised he could.**

**"Is this like a superstition or something?" I asked.**

**No answer.**

**"Grover-that snipping of the yarn. Does that mean somebody is going to die?"**

**He looked at me mournfully, like he was already picking the kind of flowers I'd like best on my coffin.**

I couldn't control it anymore. I burst into tears and ran out of the room.

I heard Percy calling after me but I didn't stay. I ran into another room, it looked like a dining room but I didn't care. I started crying against the window. The outside was beautiful. Garden and ponds in rows outside. A small well stood out there too. I heard a noise behind me and turned around. Percy came up him. I turned away and looked back outside.

"Annabeth," he whispered.

"Go away," I said wiping my eyes.

He put his arms on my shoulder and turned me to face him.

"Annabeth look at me," He said.

I looked up, I felt weak for crying but I couldn't stop it.

Percy wiped a tear off my face, "Annabeth it wasn't my line."

"How do you know?" I tried to sound angry but instead I sounded hollow.

"Because, It's Luke. I know it was."

"I'm sorry for crying," I whispered, "It's just you were gone for so long and I-"

He leaned in and kissed me.

After he let go I whispered, "Thank you for telling me to stop talking."

All Percy did was laugh.

I hear a cough and we turned to look, Chris was standing by the door looking uncomfortable.

"Er, Percy Annabeth I uh need you guys to see something. But um can you tone down on the lovey-dovey stuff?"

* * *

**OOOHH cliffy! Haha I'll update tomorrow.I have one question for everyone, whats your favorite and least favorite book in PJO and HOO? Mine favorite is Titan's curse and Mark of Athena. My least favorite was Son of Neptune. Please review it's helpful!  
-DisneyReader**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey I'm back! Okay I liked to thank NV Envy for giving me the idea. **

**DarkHunteress25: Yes I like Piper and Jason but not as much as Leo and Percy.  
Disclaimer: I own PJO and HOO? Yeah right, and I'm a tree nymph too.**

**With no further Ado, I present to you(drum roll) Chapter 4!**

Percy POV

I stared at Chris confused, but Annabeth and I followed him into the living room area. I didn't realize what was wrong first, because everything looked normal. But for whatever reason everyone was staring at the middle of the room, their eyes wide and their mouths open. I tried to keep myself from laughing, they looked ridiculous. I looked over in the middle of the room too and heard Annabeth next to me gasp. In the middle were two twelve year old kids.

Annabeths POV

I gasped as I looked in the middle of the room. There were two twelve year old kids, a boy and a girl. The boy had black hair and sea-green eyes, he was leaning on the blond hair girl. I realized that it was 12 year old Percy and I. What Chris said finally made sense.

"Percy where are we?" younger me said.

Younger Percy took out riptide and uncapped it.

"Percy! Younger me, hissed. "You're injured! You can't hold a sword!"

Younger Percy ignored her, and raised the bronze sword, he then gasped and dropped it on the ground, while clutching his hand.

_"Injured?" _I thought, I was trying to figure out what was wrong with him. Then I remembered, the scorpion.

Older Percy was the first to unfreeze. He ran over and recapped riptide, then handed it to Younger me.

"Lean him on me." He said to younger me. Annabeth obliged, who by now looked like he fainted.

"Katie," My boyfriend said, "Go get some Ambrosia." She nodded then ran off.

"What happened?" He asked younger me.

"Well we found him turning gray outside, Chiron he-he used nature healing. Percy wanted to uh to go outside and I took him out there. And then were here." Younger me stuttered through it, obviously taken back by the demanding tone.

Percy half-carried his younger self over to one of the empty couches. Younger me followed them, obviously worried about her friend.

Katie returned with the ambrosia, she handed it to Older Percy who fed it to the younger self.

Younger me looked at everyone worriedly, "He'll he'll be okay right?

Thalia responded, "Probably." But she still looked nervous, I knew what she was thinking, if younger Percy died so would the older him.

"Thalia?" Annabeth asked amazed, "But you're a tree?!"

Thalia gave a small smile, "Yeah you and Percy got me out." Then she grimaced again, if younger Percy died she wouldn't be out of the tree.

"He's waking up!" Older Percy called. Thalia and I visibly relaxed.

Younger Percy opened his eyes, "Who are you people? Where are we?" He managed to say.

Older Percy helped his younger self sit up.

"We're 5 years (?) into the future, we don't know where we are though." Percy explained how they were reading the books.

"That's-" Younger me started.

"Crazy." Finished younger Percy.

"Look", I heard Clarisse whisper to Thalia, "They're already finishing each others sentences."

"It's true." Katie told the twelve year old kids.

"So who are you?" Younger me said.

The Romans introduced themselves.

"I'm Jason, this is Piper and Leo, we come in, in the future."

"You know me." Thalia said.

"Katie."

"Travis-"

"And Connor-"

"Stoll", they finished.

"They never change do they?" I heard younger me whisper to younger Percy. He grinned and shook his head.

"Chris."

"Clarisse."

Younger Percy grimaced at that.

"Grover."

Then he smiled at that.

Everyone looked at Percy and I.

"I'm uh, seventeen year old Annabeth." I said.

"And I'm seventeen year old Percy." My boyfriend said. He got up then went back over to where we sat, I did the same.

"We need a name for the twelve year olds." Connor thought for a moment, "I know! We can call younger Annabeth Annie!"

Younger me whipped out her dagger and pointed it at Connor, "Never call me Annie, ever again."

Connor swallowed, "Yes Ma'am." He said.

Younger me smiled and sat back down, younger Percy smirked at him.

"How about you two are, Annabeth C and Percy J." Piper suggested to the twelve year olds.

They nodded, showing that they approved of that.

"Is your hand ok?" Annabeth C asked Percy J. I smirked at Percy.

He looked down and rubbed his hand, "Yeah, I mean it doesn't feel great, but it's not terrible either." He said to Annabeth C.

"So who's reading next?" Annabeth C asked us.

"What?" Percy J asked confused.

Thalia gestured to the book.

"Oh sorry, I forgot for a minute." Percy J said blushing.

"I will." Piper volunteered. She took the book, **Chapter 3: Grover unexpectedly loses his pants.**

**Done! Sorry it was a little short. Anyway I read somewhere that in Blood of Olympus that one of the seven die! Who do you think it will be? I don't think (thankfully) that it's Annabeth or Percy because:**

**1. They need to get Percy reunited with CHB**

**2. They deserve a happy ending**

**3. In the Last Olympian it says, that when Percy looked at the fates his life flashed through his eyes.**

**So thank God for that! I think it will be Frank because of the firewood. One more question, who's your favorite couple? Mine's obvi Percabeth!  
I'll try to update tomorrow**

**-DisneyReader**


	5. Chapter and Apology

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE ACCEPT MY APOLOGY! BLAHHH I'M SUCH AN IDIOT!  
Okay so this is what happened:**

**I went on break till school finished. Then I tried to log on but my email wouldn't work. I entered my yahoo email instead of my google because I forgot what email went to this and I haven't used my google email for months but I remembered it! SO I'M BACK DEMIGODS! I SWEAR IM GOING TO TRY TO FINISH THIS STORY AND BOTH SERIES!**

**Disclaimer: Yada yada you know I don't own this**

* * *

After everyone was settled (everyone was still weirded out by the younger Percy and Annabeth). They started to read again

(**I think Piper was reading I'm not sure) Piper** opened to the next chapter: **Grover unexpectedly loses his pants**

She had to stop there because everyone was too busy laughing.

"Grover! How could you do that in front of poor innocent Percy!" Travis exclaimed mock horrified. Grover's face was so red he looked like one of the tomatoes the Demeter Cabin grew. He kept muttering "Just trying to protect him", and, "It was for his own good", but no one was paying attention. After a few minutes they calmed down, but were sent back into fits of giggles when Dakota said,

"Is it natural for people to lose pants in your culture?" Grover turned redder than he was before (If that's possible).

"Alright guys we have to continue reading this." Reyna said, "Or else we'll never get out of here." That seemed to calm everyone down (**Good Job Reyna!) **and Piper started reading again.

**Confession time:**

"PERSEUS JACKSON WHAT HAVE WE TAUGHT YOU! YOU NEVER CONFESS!" Connor shouted, Katie hit him in the back of the head, told him to shut up, and for Piper to keep reading.

**I ditched Grover as soon as we got to the bus terminal. I know, I know. it was rude. But Grover was freaking me out, looking at me like I was a dead man, muttering "Why does this always happen?" and "Why does it always have to be sixth grade?"**

Everyone thought this over for a minute than agreed that if they were in his shoes they probably would leave too.

**Whenever he got upset, Grover's bladder acted up, so I wasn't surprised when, as soon as we got off the bus, he made me promise to wait for him, then made a beeline for the restroom. Instead of waiting, I got my suitcase, slipped outside, and caught the first taxi uptown.**

**"East One-hundred-and forth and First," I told the driver.**

"Can we visit you?" Bobby asked and Dakota nodded, everyone looked at them wearily trying to see if they were joking or not. After a few moments of uncomfortable silence Piper started reading again.

**A word about my mother, before you meet her.**

Anyone who has ever met Sally smiled.

**Her name is Sally Jackson and she's the best person in the world, which proves my theory that the best people have the rottenest luck. Her own parents died in a plane crash when she was five, and she was raised by an uncle who didn't care much about her. She wanted to be a novelist, so she spent high school working to save enough money for a college with a good creative-writing program. Then her uncle got cancer, and she had to quit school her senior year to take care of him. After he died she was left with no money, no family, and no diploma.**

"That's so sad", Gwen whispered (**Someone asked for more Roman reactions so there will be a lot in this chapter)**

**The only good break she ever got was meeting my dad.**

**I don't have any memories of him, just this sort of warm glow, maybe the barest trace of his smile. My mom doesn't like to talk about him because it makes her sad. She has no pictures.**

**See, they weren't married. She told me he was rich and important, and their relationship was a secret. Then one day, he set sail across the Atlantic on some important journey, and he never came back.**

**Lost at sea, my mom told me. Not dead. Lost at sea.**

**She worked odd jobs, took night classes to get her high school diploma and raised me on her own. She never complained or got mad. Not even once. But I knew I wasn't an easy kid.**

**Finally she married Gabe Ugliano, who was nice the first thirty seconds we knew him, then showed his true colors as a world-class jerk.**

Young Annabeth's gaze flickered between the book and young Percy who was next to her.

**When I was young, I nicknamed him Smelly Gabe. I'm sorry, but it's the truth. The guy reeked like moldy garlic pizza wrapped in gym shorts.**

**Between the two of us, we made my mom's life pretty hard. The way Smelly Gabe treated her, the way he and I got along... well, when I came home was a good example.**

**I walked into our little apartment, hoping my mom would be home from work. Instead, Smelly Gabe was in the living room, playing poker with hid buddies. The television blared ESPN. Chips and beer cans were strewn all over the carpet.**

**Hardly looking up, he said around his cigar, "So, you're home."**

**"Where's my mom?"**

**"Working", he said. "You got any cash?"**

"That's so mean!" Hazel exclaimed.

Percy shrugged, "That was Gabe."

**That was it. No _welcome back. Good to see you. How has your life been the last six months._**

**Gabe had put on weight. He looked like a tuskless walrus in thrift-store clothes. He had about three hairs on his head, all combed over his bald scalp, as if that made him handsome or something.**

Everyone shuddered, Gwen shook her head, "Even mother couldn't help him", (**Guessing she's a daughter of Aphrodite sorry Venus)**

**He managed the Electronics Mega-Mart in Queens, but he stayed home most of the time. I don't know why he hadn't been fired long before. He just kept on collecting paychecks, spending the money on cigars that made me nauseous, and on beer, of course. Always beer. Whenever I was home, he expected me to provide his gambling funds. He called that our "Guy secret." Meaning, if I told my mom, he would punch my lights out.**

"Would he actually?" Piper asked stopping from reading for a moment.

Percy said unconvincingly "No probably not..."

**"I don't have any cash," I told him.**

**He raised a greasy eyebrow.**

**Gabe could sniff out money like a bloodhound, which was surprising, since his own smell should've covered up everything else. **

**"You took a taxi from the bus station," he said. "Probably paid with a twenty. Got six, seven bucks in change. Somebody expects to live under this roof, he ought to carry his own weight. AM I right, Eddie?"**

**Eddie, the super of the apartment building, looked at me with a twinge of sympathy. "Come on, Gabe," he said. "The kid just got here."**

**"Am I _right_?" Gabe repeated.  
Eddie scowled into his bowl of pretzels. The other two guys passed gas in harmony.**

"And this is why everyone thinks of Americans as pigs." Thalia stated. Most people agreed with that statement

**"Fine," I said. I dug a wad of dollars out of my pocket and threw the money on the table. "I hope you lose."**

**"Your report card came, brain boy!" he shouted after me. "I wouldn't act so snooty!"**

**I slammed the door to my room, which really wasn't my room. During school months, it was Gabe's "study". he didn't study anything in there except old car magazines, but he loved shoving my stuff in the closet, leaving his muddy boots on my windowsill, and doing his best to make the place smell like nasty cologne and cigars and stale beer.**

**I dropped my suitcase on the bed. Home sweet home.**

"OOOOH SNAP!" Leo shouted snapping his fingers in a Z formation, everyone stared at him until Piper continued reading.

**Gabe's smell was almost worse than the nightmares about Mrs. Dodds**,** or the sound of the old fruit lady's shears snipping the yarn.**

**But as soon as I thought that, my legs felt weak. I remembered Grover's look of panic- how he'd made me promise I wouldn't go home without him. A sudden chill rolled through me. I felt like someone-something-was looking for me right now, maybe pounding its way up the stairs, growing long horrible talons.**

**Then I heard my mom's voice, "Percy?"**

**She opened the bedroom door, and my fears melted.**

"Awwww!" All the girls, even Clarisse and Reyna (She remind me of a tomboy) cooed.  
**  
****My mother can make me feel good just by walking in the room. Her eyes sparkle and change color in the light.**

"Just like Pipers", Jason thought.

**Her smile is as warm as a quilt. She's got a few gray streaks mixed in with her long brown hair, but I never think of her as old. When she looks at me, it's like she's seeing all the good things about me, none of the bad. I've never heard her raise her voice or say an unkind word to anyone, not even me or Gabe.****"Oh Percy." She hugged me tight. "I can't believe it. You've grown since Christmas!"****Her red-white-and-blue Sweet on America uniform smelled like the best things in the world: chocolate, licorice, and all the other stuff she sold at the candy shop in Grand Central. She'd brought me a huge bag of "free samples," the way she always did when I came home.**

All the guys looked at Percy enviously while the girls rolled their eyes.

**We sat together on the edge of the bed. While I attacked the blueberry sour strings, she ran her hand through my hair and demanded to know everything I hadn't put in my letters. She didn't mention anything about my getting expelled. She didn't seem to care about that. But was I okay? Was her little boy doing all right?**

**I told her she was smothering me, and to lay off and all that, but secretly, I was really, really glad to see her.**

**From the other room, Gabe yelled, "Hey, Sally—how about some bean dip, huh?"**

**I gritted my teeth.**

"I hate him!" Annabeth hissed. Everyone agreed with her

**My mom is the nicest lady in the world. She should've been married to a millionaire, not to some jerk like Gabe.**

**For her sake, I tried to sound upbeat about my last days at Yancy Academy. I told her I wasn't too down about the expulsion. I'd lasted almost the whole year this time. I'd made some new friends. I'd done pretty well in Latin. And honestly, the fights hadn't been as bad as the headmaster said. I liked Yancy Academy. I really did. I put such a good spin on the year, I almost convinced myself. I started chok-ing up, thinking about Grover and Mr. Brunner. Even Nancy Bobofit suddenly didn't seem so bad.**

**Until that trip to the museum ...**

**"What?" my mom asked. Her eyes tugged at my con-science, trying to pull out the secrets. "Did something scare you?"**

**"No, Mom."**

**I felt bad lying. I wanted to tell her about Mrs. Dodds and the three old ladies with the yarn, but I thought it would sound stupid.**

"Not to her, I know that now." Percy said, some of the Romans looked at him curiously but Reyna already figured she could see through the mist.

**She pursed her lips. She knew I was holding back, but she didn't push me.**

**"I have a surprise for you," she said. "We're going to the beach."**

**My eyeswidened. "Montauk?"**

**"Three nights—same cabin."**

**"When?"**

**She smiled. "As soon as I get changed."**

**I couldn't believe it. My mom and I hadn't been to Montauk the last two summers, because Gabe said there wasn't enough money.**

"Puhleeze! He probably spent it all!" Hazel said fuming.

**Gabe appeared in the doorway and growled, "Bean dip, Sally? Didn't you hear me?"**

**I wanted to punch him, but I met my mom's eyes and I understood she was offering me a deal: be nice to Gabe for a little while. Just until she was ready to leave for Montauk. Then we would get out of here.**

**"I was on my way, honey," she told Gabe. "We were just talking about the trip."**

**Gabe's eyes got small. "The trip? You mean you were serious about that?"**

**"I knew it," I muttered. "He won't let us go."**

**"Ofcourse he will," my mom said evenly. "Your step-father is just worried about money. That's all.**

**Besides," she added, "Gabriel won't have to settle for bean dip. I'll make him enough seven-layer dip for the whole weekend. Guacamole. Sour cream. The works."**

"We need to bribe people more", Travis said to Connor.

Katie overheard them, "Oh don't you dare!" They both pouted.

**Gabe softened a bit. "So this money for your trip ... it comes out of your clothes budget, right?"**

**"Yes, honey," my mother said.**

**"And you won't take my car anywhere but there and back."**

**"We'll be very careful."**

Percy and Grover snorted

**Gabe scratched his double chin. "Maybe if you hurry with that seven-layer dip ... And maybe if the kid apolo-gizes for interrupting my poker game."**

**Maybe if I kick you in your soft spot, I thought. And make you sing soprano for a week.**

**But my mom's eyes warned me not to make him mad.**

"You should have", muttered Clarisse.

**Why did she put up with this guy? I wanted to scream. Why did she care what he thought?**

**"I'm sorry," I muttered. "I'm really sorry I interrupted your incredibly important poker game. Please**

**go back to it right now."**

**Gabe's eyes narrowed. His tiny brain was probably try-ing to detect sarcasm in my statement.**

**"Yeah, whatever," he decided.**

**He went back to his game.**

**"Thank you, Percy," my mom said. "Once we get to Montauk, we'll talk more about... whatever you've forgot-ten to tell me, okay?"**

**For a moment, I thought I saw anxiety in her eyes—the same fear I'd seen in Grover during the bus ride—as if my mom too felt an odd chill in the air.**

**But then her smile returned, and I figured I must have been mistaken. She ruffled my hair and went to make Gabe his seven-layer dip.**

**An hour later we were ready to leave.**

**Gabe took a break from his poker game long enough to watch me lug my mom's bags to the car. He kept griping and groaning about losing her cooking—and more important, his '78 Camaro—for the whole weekend.**

"Men are pigs", Reyna muttered

**"Not a scratch on this car, brain boy," he warned me as I loaded the last bag. "Not one little scratch."**

**Like I'd be the one driving. I was twelve. But that didn't matter to Gabe. If a seagull so much as pooped on his paint job, he'd find a way to blame me.**

**Watching him lumber back toward the apartment building, I got so mad I did something I can't explain.**

**As Gabe reached the doorway, I made the hand gesture I'd seen Grover make on the bus, a sort of warding-off-evil gesture, a clawed hand over my heart, then a shoving movement toward Gabe. The screen door slammed shut so hard it whacked him in the butt and sent him flying up the stair-case as if he'd been shot from a cannon. Maybe it was just the wind, or some freak accident with the hinges, but I didn't stay long enough to find out.**

**I got in the Camaro and told my mom to step on it.**

"Wow"... all the Demigods muttered.

**Our rental cabin was on the south shore, way out at the tip of Long Island. It was a little pastel box with faded cur-tains, half sunken into the dunes. There was always sand in the sheets and spiders in the cabinets, and most of the time the sea was too cold to swim in.**

**I loved the place.**

**We'd been going there since I was a baby. My mom had been going even longer. She never exactly said, but I knew why the beach was special to her. It was the place where she'd met my dad.**

**As we got closer to Montauk, she seemed to grow younger, years of worry and work disappearing from her face. Her eyes turned the color of the sea.**

**We got there at sunset, opened all the cabin's windows, and went through our usual cleaning routine. We walked on the beach, fed blue corn chips to the seagulls, and munched on blue jelly beans, blue saltwater taffy, and all the other free samples my mom had brought from work.**

**I guess I should explain the blue food.**

"That would be nice..." Murmured Octavian low enough so they no one could know he cared.

**See, Gabe had once told my mom there was no such thing. They had this fight, which seemed like a really small thing at the time. But ever since, my mom went out of her way to eat blue. She baked blue birthday cakes. She mixed blueberry smoothies. She bought blue-corn tortilla chips and brought home blue candy from the shop. This—along with keeping her maiden name, Jackson, rather than call-ing herself Mrs. Ugliano—was proof that she wasn't totally suckered by Gabe. She did have a rebellious streak, like me.**

**When it got dark, we made a fire. We roasted hot dogs and marshmallows. Mom told me stories about when she was a kid, back before her parents died in the plane crash. She told me about the books she wanted to write someday, when she had enough money to quit the candy shop.**

**Eventually, I got up the nerve to ask about what was always on my mind whenever we came to Montauk—my father. Mom's eyes went all misty. I figured she would tell me the same things she always did, but I never got tired of hearing them.**

"I was always the same with my mom." Piper said and the other demigods (well most) nodded and said they did the same thing.

**"He was kind, Percy," she said. "Tall, handsome, and powerful. But gentle, too. You have his black hair, you know, and his green eyes."**

The Romans all looked at Percy trying to see what Neptune looked like.

**Mom fished a blue jelly bean out of her candy bag. "I wish he could see you, Percy. He would be so proud."**

**I wondered how she could say that. What was so great about me? A dyslexic, hyperactive boy with a D+ report card, kicked out of school for the sixth time in six years.**

"The Gods don't care about that Percy!" Annabeth said rolling her eyes.

"Well..." Percy thought that over, "Athena probably does." Everyone laughed but Reyna frowned Athena was the Greek name for Minerva... no way they couldn't be Greeks. Could they?

**"How old was I?" I asked. "I mean ... when he left?"**

**She watched the flames. "He was only with me for one summer, Percy. Right here at this beach. This cabin."**

**"But... he knew me as a baby."**

**"No, honey. He knew I was expecting a baby, but he never saw you. He had to leave before you were born."**

**I tried to square that with the fact that I seemed to remember ... something about my father. A warm glow. A smile.**

The Romans excluding Hazel and Frank, muttered that he was lucky his parent even saw him.

**I had always assumed he knew me as a baby. My mom had never said it outright, but still, I'd felt it must be true. Now, to be told that he'd never even seen me ...**

**I felt angry at my father. Maybe it was stupid, but I resented him for going on that ocean voyage, for not having the guts to marry my mom. He'd left us, and now we were stuck with Smelly Gabe.**

**"Are you going to send me away again?" I asked her. "To another boarding school?"**

**She pulled a marshmallow from the fire.**

**"I don't know, honey." Her voice was heavy. "I think ... I think we'll have to do something."**

**"Because you don't want me around?" I regretted the words as soon as they were out.**

"Nice Percy." Thalia said, "But at least you regret it."

**My mom's eyes welled with tears. She took my hand, squeezed it tight. "Oh, Percy, no. I—I have to, honey. For your own good. I have to send you away."**

**Her words reminded me of what Mr. Brunner had said—that it was best for me to leave Yancy.**

**"Because I'm not normal," I said.**

**"You say that as if it's a bad thing, Percy. But you don't realize how important you are. I thought Yancy Academy would be far enough away. I thought you'd finally be safe."**

**"Safe from what?"**

**She met my eyes, and a flood of memories came back to me—all the weird, scary things that had ever happened to me, some of which I'd tried to forget.**

**During third grade, a man in a black trench coat had stalked me on the playground. When the teachers threatened to call the police, he went away growling, but no one believed me when I told them that under his broad-brimmed hat, the man only had one eye, right in the middle of his head.**

**Before that—a really early memory. I was in preschool, and a teacher accidentally put me down for a nap in a cot that a snake had slithered into. My mom screamed when she came to pick me up and found me playing with a limp, scaly rope I'd somehow managed to strangle to death with my meaty toddler hands.**

"Like Hercules" Gwen said, "Wow you must be really powerful."

Annabeth nodded, "He is. He's the most powerful demigod I ever met." Percy started trying to say that wasn't true but Clarisse threw a pebble at him **(Where did she get that?) **and told him to accept the compliment and move on.

**In every single school, something creepy had happened, something unsafe, and I was forced to move.**

**I knew I should tell my mom about the old ladies at the fruit stand, and Mrs. Dodds at the art museum, about my weird hallucination that I had sliced my math teacher into dust with a sword. But I couldn't make myself tell her. I had a strange feeling the news would end our trip to Montauk, and I didn't want that.**

**"I've tried to keep you as close to me as I could," my mom said. "They told me that was a mistake. But there's only one other option, Percy—the place your father wanted to send you. And I just... I just can't stand to do it."**

**"My father wanted me to go to a special school?"**

**"Not a school," she said softly. "A summer camp."**

"Camp Jupiter isn't a summer camp..." Reyna thought out loud, the Greek demigods smirked at each other.

**My head was spinning. Why would my dad—who hadn't even stayed around long enough to see me born— talk to my mom about a summer camp? And if it was so important, why hadn't she ever mentioned it before?**

**"I'm sorry, Percy," she said, seeing the look in my eyes. "But I can't talk about it. I—I couldn't send you to that place. It might mean saying good-bye to you for good."**

**"For good? But if it's only a summer camp ..."**

**She turned toward the fire, and I knew from her expres-sion that if I asked her any more questions she would start to cry.**

**That night I had a vivid dream.**

**It was storming on the beach, and two beautiful ani-mals, a white horse and a golden eagle, were trying to kill each other at the edge of the surf. The eagle swooped down and slashed the horse's muzzle with its huge talons. The horse reared up and kicked at the eagles wings. As they fought, the ground rumbled, and a monstrous voice chuck-led somewhere beneath the earth, goading the animals to fight harder.**

"My dad?" Hazel whispered.

Percy Annabeth and Grover exchanged glances, then Grover said, "We thought it was but it wasn't."

**I ran toward them, knowing I had to stop them from killing each other, but I was running in slow motion.**

**I knew I would be too late. I saw the eagle dive down, its beak aimed at the horse's wide eyes, and I screamed, No!**

**I woke with a start.**

**Outside, it really was storming, the kind of storm that cracks trees and blows down houses. There was no horse or eagle on the beach, just lightning making false daylight, and twenty-foot waves pounding the dunes like artillery.**

**With the next thunderclap, my mom woke. She sat up, eyes wide, and said, "Hurricane."**

**I knew that was crazy. Long Island never sees hurricanes this early in the summer. But the ocean seemed to have for-gotten. Over the roar of the wind, I heard a distant bellow, an angry, tortured sound that made my hair stand on end.**

"The ocean doesn't have a mind... does it?" Dakota asked Gwen. Gwen stared at him for a moment then said, "After this chapter I want your kool-aid." Dakota pouted and nodded glumly.

**Then a much closer noise, like mallets in the sand. A desperate voice—someone yelling, pounding on our cabin door.**

**My mother sprang out of bed in her nightgown and threw open the lock.**

**Grover stood framed in the doorway against a backdrop of pouring rain. But he wasn't... he wasn't exactly Grover.**

**"Searching all night," he gasped. "What were you thinking?"**

**My mother looked at me in terror—not scared of Grover, but of why he'd come.**

**"Percy," she said, shouting to be heard over the rain. "What happened at school? What didn't you tell me?"**

**I was frozen, looking at Grover. I couldn't understand what I was seeing.**

**"O Zeu kai alloi theoi!"he yelled. "It's right behind me! Didn't you tell her?"**

Reyna ran through all the languages she knew, Latin, Spanish, French, Italian, Portuguese, and Romanian (They all derived from Latin incase you didn't know) but that wasn't any of them.

**I was too shocked to register that he'd just cursed in Ancient Greek, and I'd understood him perfectly.**

The Romans muttered about stupid greeks, Reyna's fears were confirmed.

** I was too shocked to wonder how Grover had gotten here by himself in the middle of the night. Because Grover didn't have his pants on—and where his legs should be ... where his legs should be ...**

**My mom looked at me sternly and talked in a tone she'd never used before: "Percy. Tell me now!"**

**I stammered something about the old ladies at the fruit stand, and Mrs. Dodds, and my mom stared at me, her face deathly pale in the flashes of lightning.**

**She grabbed her purse, tossed me my rain jacket, and said, "Get to the car. Both of you. Go ! "**

**Grover ran for the Camaro—but he wasn't running, exactly. He was trotting, shaking his shaggy hindquarters, and suddenly his story about a muscular disorder in his legs made sense to me. I understood how he could run so fast and still limp when he walked.**

**Because where his feet should be, there were no feet. There were cloven hooves.**

"A faun?" Frank asked, "But ours never do anything!" ( I know Frank knows about the Greeks but he's just talking about the difference between satyr and fauns)

"They don't?" Grover asked his eye twitching.

Percy decided to break in so Grover wouldn't find out about Fauns and said. "How about we have lunch now?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes, "You're always hungry." But took his hand.

Young Annabeth who pieced together the fact they were dating looked at them in disgust and looked over at Younger Percy who perked up at the mention of food.

Then everyone got up and went into the kitchen doorway.

**ANNNNNNDDD DONE! I didn't put this above but you know what I found out?! Paradise island (I think was her name, she wrote Sent back in time: The lightning thief Sea of monsters Titans curse, Battle of the Labyrinth, and The Last Olympian) WAS DELETED! HER STORY WAS SO AWESOME I'M SO MAD RIGHT NOW! Anyway I'll try to continue tomorrow if not Monday**

**-Disney Reader**


	6. Lunch!

Hey! This will be a short chapter because I want to take a nap I was up till 12:30 updating Maybe I'll make another chapter tonight probably won't be able too though so if not I'm updating Sunday. **AND THANK ALL OF YOU AWESOME FOLLOWERS BECAUSE YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING!**

**DO NOT READ THIS BEFORE THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER! I UPDATED YESTERDAY!**

Disclaimer: I own no characters because ummmm I don't

* * *

They all headed into the kitchen and were astounded by what they saw. It was all painted white like the other room, with splashes of pale blue designs on the walls. A glittering shining chandelier was directly above a long golden and white table. There was a sterling silver fridge at one side of the room, and a banquet table filled with all the kinds of food you can imagine on the other side. Sunlight poured through the windows, which made everyone wonder if they could go outside. Golden plush chairs surrounded the long table, a marble sink was directly next to the fridge.

"Woah..." Muttered Katie.

"This is awesome!" Shouted Leo and ran over to the banquet table filling a plate with every food there was (and there was a lot).

"OMIGOD!" Screamed Dakota, he ran over to the banquet table and grabbed four golden goblets filled with a red colored drink.

"Is that wine?" Asked Katie, Reyna opened her mouth to respond but than Gwen marched over to where Dakota was.

"DAKOTA BIBERE! **(that's not his real last name but it means drink in Latin) ** Gwen shouted.

"Yes Gwendolyn?" He asked trying to sound innocent.

""I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT!" Gwen groaned. Dakota shrugged and took a drink from one of the goblets.

"DAKOTA! If you take one drink of kool-aid I will... DESTRY ALL THE KOOL-AID FACTORIES IN THE WORLD!" Dakota gaped at Gwen and dropped one of the goblets, it shattered spraying the floor with red liquid. Then automatically a paper towel flew over, wiped up the mess, and threw itself in the garbage can.

Dakota started to cry.

"Nice Gwen!" Hissed Octavian annoyed.

"Wait!" Said Piper, "I have an idea, this used to work with my neighbor's kid I babysat for!" She ruffled through a drawer until she found what she wanted.

"Um Piper?" Annabeth asked, "Are you sure that's going to work?"

"Positive." Piper said, she went over to Dakota and crouched down in front of him. "Hey Dakota look what I have for you!" She handed him a purple crayon.

Dakota brightened up almost immediately. "Thanks Miss. Piper! You're way nicer than Miss. Gwen!" He happily walked over to one of the plates and started filling food onto it.

Reyna took a marker and said out loud what she was writing, "Keep Purple crayons incase of meltdown."

Everyone then grabbed their food and sat down to eat.

Gwen, Piper, and Katie all sat together. Bobby, Dakota, the Stolls, and Leo all sat together. Younger Percy and Younger Annabeth sat together. Annabeth, Percy, Reyna (then decided to invite Octavian because they felt bad) Thalia, and Grover all sat together. After they were done eating they all went back into the living room. Reyna opened the book to chapter four.

**Yay another chapter done! I won't update tomorrow because I'm going to Indiana, I'll try to on Sunday though! And don't worry if this story gets deleted, I have all my chapters saved to my drive so if it gets deleted I'll just upload it again! By the way I might get a Beta so if anyone wants to volunteer! It would be for my new story (I'm still continuing this one!) which is basically other people's pov's from either series! Tell me if there is one specific POV during one part you want in there! I was going to start with Drew's in The Lost Hero**

**-DisneyReader**


End file.
